Side by side
by angiewinstr
Summary: Dean and Sam are hunting some ghouls. Dean realizes that all that matters is Sam is by his side.


The darkness that accompanied the absence of the new moon provided the perfect cover for the two hunters crouched along the perimeter of a white fence that boxed in a large cemetery set on a hill. The two brothers had taken separate paths in order to corner the creatures within the enclosed area. Dean dropped down behind one of the corners of the fence which didn't provide much cover, but with the veil of darkness on his side he could stop for a few moments to strategize and check his gear. Knife still in sheath? Check. Shotgun loaded and ready to fire? Check. Little brother in position and ready for attack? He peaked over the top rail of the fence and just caught the slight movement as Sam lept over the fence before dropping down, again hidden in the dark. Time to move in.

Fortunate for Dean, the old fence had rotted, leaving a gap large enough for him to slip through. Once inside the cemetary, he began heading in the direction where he knew Sam was. And the ghouls. On the spring breeze drifted the scent of blood and rotting flesh, a scent too familar to Dean. The closer he came to feeding ghouls, the scent strengthened. When Sam and Dean had heard reports of children being eaten and eating other children, the two had instantly suspected ghouls who often targeted young children and could shapeshift into the last person they had fed on. Apparnetly, the ghouls had tired of digging up bodies and eating their flesh and craved fresh blood and meat. It took a ten hour drive to Colorado Springs and a day of investigating to pinpoint where the ghouls went to feed and warn children to stay inside.

Up ahead Dean saw two shapes hunching over a body and making loud slurping noises that he tried to ignore. A much taller figured approached slowly from behind the ghouls. Only a few seconds now. In a few more steps Dean was able to see the ghouls eyes and had a clear shot at one knowing Sam had the other covered. With a nod at Sam, he raised his shotgun, and Sam mirrored him. Then everything went haywire. Dean's ghoul's head snapped up, straggled gray hair floating around it's head, and enormous white eyes looked into his. With a shriek, the ghoul launched itself at Dean, blood streaming from its mouth and hands still clutching flesh. Dean stumbled back but regained his balance quickly and blasted a shot directly into the creature's head. Blood and brains exploded everywhere, and the ghoul collapsed to the ground at Dean's feet. He grimaced at the disgusting sight and only looked at the mess of blood to check that the ghoul was dead.

He looked up to check on Sam. He heard a strangled shout and sprinted in its direction, searching frantically for Sam. It took a second for him to find Sam pinned to the ground, a slimy ghoul on top of him squeezing Sam's neck. Sam was stretching for his gun, just an arms length out of reach. With a yell, Dean swang the butt of his shotgun at the ghoul's skull which landed a satisfying crack and sent the ghoul flying off of Sam. Dean lept over his brother and smashed the dazed creature's head again. Blood reddened its strands of hair. A few more whacks, and the ghoul slumped to the ground, it's head mutilated. Dean, breathing heavily, kicked the ghoul away from him and turned to Sam.

"You alright?" Sam still look confused but in one piece.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem." He grabbed Sam's arm to help him to his feet. Sam blinked and winced slightly.

"Are you sure everything's okay? Nothing broken or bleeding?"

"No, just a little stunned. Only thing broken is my ego. Little bastard smashed my head into a rock." As if to prove to Dean, he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's gonna be one hell of a lump," Dean laughed, slapping Sam on the back. Sam glared.

"So what are we doing with them?" Dean surveyed the bloody mess and then noticed the half-eaten form of a child who had gone missing days before. He felt his stomach lurch and willed it to settle.

"Well, we gotta bury the kid first. Then let's burn these son's of bitches." The next hour passed in silence as the dug a grave for the poor child who looked only about nine. Once the ghouls were burned, the brothers eagerly left behind graveyard. They found the Impala parked down the road where they had left her. The sky had already begun to lighten as the drove away, leaving the remains of the hunt behind them.

-o-

Back at the motel, Sam flopped onto his bed and grumbled about being hungry and tired. "That's nothing a good ol' cup o' joe can't fix." Dean grinned and shoved Sam's shoulder.

"Stop." Sam mumbled into the pillow.

"Sorry, can't hear you. You have a pillow in your face." Dean grabbed the other pillow and swatted Sam on the head. Sam rolled over, and Dean got him in the stomach.

"Dude, what has gotten into you? I think you need coffee to get your brain working properly again." Dean dropped the pillow on Sam's face.

"Good idea." Dean headed downstairs and grabbed two cups of coffee. He returned in less than five minutes, but Sam was out like a light, sprawled in the same position Dean had left him in. Dean took a seat on his own bed and flipped on the TV, but made sure the volume was down. He finished his coffee, feeling even more revved up than before. Successfully killing one of the sons of bitches that terrorised innocent people always reminded him that it was worthwhile being a hunter.

He turned off the TV and was about to wake Sam. His hand hovered over his little brother's shoulder, and he smiled. His life may be pretty fucked up but at least he had someone to share it with. And it always helped that it was his little brother which automatically gave him the right to torment him. Dean decided against waking up Sam gently. Instead he ripped the pillow out from Sam's head and gave him a sturdy whack to his back.

"Time to rise and shine, sunny boy." Sam groaned.

"Wow, Dean, thanks for waking me up so nicely."

"Anytime, bro, anytime." This was they way it was meant. Sam and Dean. Side by side. Together forever.


End file.
